Forum:Matematica
Me ia crea esta foro per ajunta tota la conversas su termas matematical. Me ave problemes per tradui esta: : Euclid's axioms seemed so intuitively obvious (with the possible exception of the parallel postulate) that any theorem proved from them was deemed true in an absolute, often metaphysical, sense. Esce vos pote aide me, pf? --Chabi (talk) 09:45, August 5, 2017 (UTC) *La axiomes de Euclide ia pare tan intuable evidente (estra cisa la axiom de paraleles) ce on ia regarda cualce teorem demostrada de los como vera en modo asoluta e comun metafisical. Simon * Affine geometry **Probable "jeometria afini". Euler ia usa la parola latina "affinis" (= "relatada", un composada de "finis" = nosa "fini") per esta sinifia tecnical en 1748, e lo es aora internasional en matematica. Simon * cathetus - cateto/cateta ** Lo ta es "cateto", ma me no es convinseda ce la parola es nesesada. Simon ** Lo es la nom de la du lados de la triangulo, la otra es la ipotenusa, me crede lo es nesesada. ** La ipotenusa es relativa bon conoseda, ma la parola "cateto" es multe min comun usada. (En mea esperia :-) Simon **perpendicular? jorj **Acel es un bon idea. O plu simple, "gamas". Me ia encontra nunca la parola "cathetus" en engles, e sua article en Wikipedia dise "commonly known as a leg". Simon Just revisiting this conversation, I have to say that every single romance language uses the word "cateto": * French: cathète * Italian: cateto * Portuguese: cateto * Spanish: cateto **Ma esce los es parolas comun usada? Me vide los en Vicipedia, ma me no trova "cathète" en mea disionario franses–engles de 2000 pajes grande, e un disionario simil de espaniol ofre sola la sinifia "yokel" (campanian noneducada) per "cateto". Si me xerca "cathète" par Google, me trova sola 9000 pajes, de cual cuasi tota pare es en disionarios o gloserias. Serta, "cateto" ta es la forma coreta en elefen per esta terma tecnical, ma lo pare es multe rara. Simon **http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Cathetus.html Ma un cosa es ce en engles no es usada e otra es ce en otra linguas sur cuales LFN es basada es usada o no. En espaniol, franses, portuges, italiano e catalan la parola "cateto" es usada per descrive la du lados minor de la triangulo reta, esta es, en tota la linguas sur cual LFN es basada, la parola "cateto" es usada. Me sabe ce es un parola con un usa restrinjeda, ma per parla sur matematica, me crede ce nos va nesesa adota alga parolas tal. --Chabi (talk) 10:51, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *Bon, me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Minuend * Subtrahend ** Diminuida e sutraeda. Simon * Qualitative * Quantitative ** Cualial e cuantial. Me va ajunta esta du a la disionario. ~~ * Exponentiation - esponentia? **si. jorj * the minuend minus the subtrahend - la diminuida minus(?) la sutraeda. ** per favore, vide http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Numbers#Arithmetic jorj On ave "numeros razonal" ma lo no apare en la disionario. Se on xerca "rational" lo apare "razonada". Esce "razonal" es coreta? Chabi (talk) 08:45, August 21, 2017 (UTC) *"numeros razonal" es coreta. la sinifia es "numeros de razona". jorj Esce algun ta pote tradui esta per favore? : It states that the square of the hypotenuse (the side opposite the right angle) is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides. Grasias Chabi (talk) 10:19, August 22, 2017 (UTC) : Lo dise ce la cuadro de la ipotenusa (la lado cual fasa la angulo reta) es egal a la soma de la cuadros de la otra du lados. Simon * Mathematical notation **Simboles matematical. Simon * Absolute differential calculus - calculo diferensial asoluta ** Si. Simon * Absolute geometry - jeometria asoluta ** Si. Simon * Abstract algebra - aljebra astrata ** Si. Simon * Abstract analytic number theory ** teoria analisal astrata de numeros. Simon * Abstract differential geometry - jeometria diferensial astrata ** Si. Simon * Abstract harmonic analysis - analise armonial astrata ** Si. Simon * Additive combinatorics ** combinatoria ajuntal. Simon * Additive number theory ** teoria ajuntal de numeros. Simon * Affine geometry - jeometria afini ** Me no es serta, car "afini" pare como un verbo, no un ajetivo, e "afin" es ja usada per un parola funsional. Probable nos nesesa un radis "afina". Jorj, tua opina, per favore? Simon ***serta! an si me ta prefere alga cosa como "jeometria de paraleles", me opina ce matematicistes ta no gusta lo. donce: afina. jorj * Affine geometry of curves - jeometria afini de curvas ** Jeometria afina de curvas. Simon * Affine differential geometry - jeometria afina diferensial ** Jeometria diferensial afina. Simon * Ahlfors theory - teoria de Ahlfors ** Si. Simon * Algebra - aljebra ** Evidente: esta es en la disionario. Simon * Algebraic analysis - analise aljebral ** Si. Simon * Convex analysis - analise convesa * Convex geometry - jeometria convesa * Computational geometry - jeometria computal * Computational mathematics - matematica computal * Computational number theory - teoria de nueros computal ** teoria computal de numeros (la teoria es computal, no la numeros) Simon * Computer algebra - aljebra computal * Elementary algebra - aljebra fundal * Elementary arithmetic - aritmetica fundal * Elementary mathematics - matematica fundal * Elementary group theory - teoria de grupos fundal * Geometric algebra - aljebra jeometrial * Geometric analysis - analise jeometrial * Geometric calculus - calculo jeometrial * Geometric combinatorics - combinatoria jeometrial * Number theory - teoria de numeros * Numerical analysis - analise numeral * Numerical geometry - jeometria numeral * Arithmetic geometry - jeometria aritmetical * Arithmetic topology - topolojia aritmetical * Asymptotic combinatorics - combinatoria asintotal * Calculus of infinitesimals - calculo de infinitas peti ** calculo de infinita petis ("infinitely small things", no "small infinite things"). Ma per la terma tecnical de matematica, me sujesta usa "infinitesimal" (calculo de infinitesimales), cual es internasional. Simon ***me sujeste ce nos usa "infinitim" (de "infinita" + "-im", como "sentim", "milim", etc) jorj ****Multe bon! "-im" no es un sufisa produinte ("sentim", "desim" e "cuatrim" es listada como radises), e nos pote trata "infinitim" en la mesma modo. Simon * Absolute value - valua asoluta * si algun vide parolas cual merita inclui en la disionario, informa me, per favore. jorj Dutas matematical * Egalis - Me ia vide ce en engles la egalis es nomida: ** Linear equation (degree = 1) ** Quadratic equation (degree = 2) ** Cubic equation (degree = 3) ** Quartic equation (degree = 4) ** Quintic equation (degree = 5) ** Sextic equation (degree = 6) ** Septic equation (degree = 7) * en espaniol, los es nomida tal: ** Ecuación de primer grado ** Ecuación de segundo grado ** Ecuación de tercer grado ** Ecuación de cuarto grado ** Ecuación de quinto grado ** Ecuación de octavo grado ** Ecuación de séptimo grado ** Ecuación de sexto grado Como nos pote nomi los en elefen? Me proposa: * egali de grado un * egali de grado du * egali de grado tre, etc * Si, acel pare la manera la plu clar. "Linear" e "quadratic" es la plu bon conoseda, donce nos pote dise ance "egali linial" e "egali cuadral" per los. (Ance "egali cubo", si desirada.) Simon En la frase: A vector is a geometric object that has magnitude (or length) and direction como nos pote tradui "magnitude"? En la disionario nos pote trova cuantia, ma me crede ce, si nos vole parla sur temas siensal e nos nesesa esatia, nos ta debe crea termas spesifada per nomi esta ideas. Cual vos pensa? * Regarda "define magnitude" en Google. La sola sinifia tecnical es la astronomial, per cual la disionario ofre "cuantia de brilia" (ma probable "grado de brilia" ta es plu esata). Cuando me regarda la traduis en otra linguas a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnitude_(mathematics), me vide ce la nonromanicas usa simple sua parola per "grandia". Me sujesta ce "grandia" sufisi per la frase consernada. Simon